1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wastewater treatment and particularly to an improved separator apparatus for separating oil from influent produced water, such as the wastewater generated from oil and gas well drilling and production operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved flotation pile oil/water separation apparatus that includes an elongated, vertically supported flotation pile having an upper inlet end portion, a lower outlet end portion, and three zones for waste treatment including a free oil removal zone, an induced gas flotation zone, and a lower disposal zone.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the oil and gas well drilling industry, offshore platforms that are used in the drilling and production of oil and gas wells generate wastewater material that must be treated. This wastewater material is typically produced water that includes tiny droplets of oil. These droplets of oil must necessarily be removed from the waste stream before the treated water can be returned to the surrounding marine environment. Indeed, the oil must be removed sufficiently so that the water is clean enough to be discharged into the surrounding marine environment without adversely affecting marine plants and animals.
Patents have been issued that are directed to the concept of a flotation pile that is used to remove oil from sea water at an offshore oil platform. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,300.
Other patents that relate to the cleaning of produced water in the oil and gas well drilling and production environment include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,649; 4,372,757; and 3,893,318.